blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazama
Hazama is a captain of the NOL's intelligence division. His real name is Terumi Yuuki. Information Terumi Yuuki was originally one of the Six Heroes who fought against the Black Beast in the first War of Magic. He created the Cauldron (and in turn, the Black Beast) and had wished to quell the mistake he had made, however after the beast was destroyed, he turned his back on the Six Heroes, and murdered one of them, Nine, who was the mother of a fellow heroes' child. He was the original owner of the Susano-o unit armor (which now belongs to Hakumen), and it is assumed that, after realizing his soul would be forever bound to the Susano-o unit, he drove himself out of it- which is why he now appears as a ghost. During the majority of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Hazama is supervising Noel Vermillion's mission to return major Jin Kisaragi to his post, and attempts to avoid fighting anyone, claiming he "isn't good with that sort of thing". However, during Rachel Alucard's story mode, he appears twice as Terumi, the first time mocking Valkenhayn and the second time mocking Rachel herself. After the final fight of the True Ending in Calamity Trigger, he appears before Noel and Ragna, and after Rachel arrives, loses his calm demeanor. His hair spikes up and voice becomes much louder. After the credit roll at the end of the True Ending, he is shown issuing confidential verbal orders to Tsubaki to kill Noel and Jin. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he appears as the main antagonist and a playable character, planning to destroy the core unit, Amateratsu, using Noel Vermillion, who becomes the Kusanagi unit. Material Collection Information * Hobby: Collecting Silver Accessories * Likes: Boiled Eggs * Dislikes: Cats Appearance Hazama's appearance is taken after the shady, creepy archetype. He is depicted with bright green hair and an ever present smirk with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed boots. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. Powers and abilities The full extent of Hazama's abilities has not yet been revealed but is considered by many to be extraordinary in terms of power, so much that even Rachel second-guesses about fighting him though Hazama himself avoids confrontation with her as well. In battle, Hazama wields the Nox Nyctores, Ouroboros; a pair of butterfly knives attached to a chain which he can uses to attack opponents from afar or reel them in as well as zip around the battlefield to quickly, if not, instantly close gaps between him and his foes. He also employs the use of dark energy which he forms into shadowy serpent-like apparitions to lash out at his opponent. Having been the original creator of the Azure Grimoire, he possesses his own imitation, activating it in an identical manner to mock Ragna, though he shouts Blazblue instead of Azure Grimoire. When activated, a large magical circle envelops him, slowly sapping away vitality of anyone who steps inside. In the Story Mode of the first game, Hazama's true form as Terumi depicts him as a black apparition with green glowing veins and aura, or alternatively, his facial features become psychotic and his hair spikes up. Move List * For Hazama's movelist, see here. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Continuum Shift *'Gluttony Fang' - Hazama's Theme *'Nightmare Fiction' - Hazama VS Ragna *'Endless Despair' - Boss Hazama's Theme Gallery File:Hazama_Crest.jpg|Hazama's Crest. File:HazamaSprite1.png|Terumi's other form. File:HazamaGhost.png|Terumi's Ghost Form. File:Hazama_Concept_1.png|Hazama's Concept Artwork. File:Bb-hazama.jpg|Story-mode Artwork. Click here to view all images of Hazama. Trivia * One of Hazama's alternate color palettes dresses him in white, which is seen by many as a tribute to the late Michael Jackson. * Hazama's birthday falls on the International Dance Day, possibly a reference to the fact some of his (sprite) movements are based off Michael Jackson, as well as an alternate color palette. * He bears a strong resemblance to Gin Ichimaru from Bleach. Also, Hazama and Gin Ichimaru are both voiced by Doug Erholtz in the English versions of their respective series. * In his Terumi self his hairstyle is similiar to Batman's legendary villain, The Joker. * Hazama revels in taunting his enemies, Rachel included. This has caused fans to consider him as a Troll (a slang in internet community to refer to people who likes taunting and causing mischief for self-laughs) in the Blazblue. * It is heavily suspected that Terumi was driven mad after being put into the Susano-o unit armor. The fact that the user would submit to Master Unit Amaterasu's will didn't sit well on him. If that was the case, combined with a laundry list of atrocities he has done (such as cutting off Ragna's arm, killing Nine and her sister, turned Arakune into the being that he is today, pitting Tsubaki against Jin and Noel; and his attempt on Noel in Continuum Shift) Terumi might have been the single most despicable being to be ever conceived by Toshimichi Mori . Compared to the villains in Guilty Gear (Justice attempted genocide to preserve the Gears and prevent them to become weapons, while I-No did a lot of mischief in the name of That Man), Terumi's goals seem to be for nothing but self-satisfaction. * Hazama does not have a human skeleton; what appears to be the imprint of his ghost form appears when he is electrocuted by Rachel. * The pose he does as Terumi, as well as the fact that he uses knives in battle, makes him a possible reference to Dio Brando of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NOL Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Playable Characters